Yochan and Yuschan
by Fluffy-luvr
Summary: What if Yusuke was a full demon? What if he has known Yoko his whole life? What events could have transpired up until the beginning of the show, how would this effect anything, what about the Spirit Detective, who would it be? From Yoko's point of view


Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho, however the plot is all mine ^_^

Hope you enjoy the fic. , flames are welcome and if you don't like YOAI (boyxboy) don't read!!

_thoughts_

"talking"

**YELLING!**

_**Flash backs**_

The story is Yoko's point of view

**Short description:** What if Yusuke was a full demon? What if he has known Yoko his whole life? What events could have transpired up until the beginning of the show, how would this effect anything, what about the Spirit Detective, who would it be? From Yoko's point of view changing things up a bit.

~~~Chapter 1 Meeting for what?~~~

"Every things in order Urameshi, Yoko you know what to do." a harsh voice sounded through the night air.

"of course Hiei why wouldn't we know what to do, thats what a briefing is for after all." I was about to tell the little Kuromei (AU: not sure on the spelling) a few choice words but Yus-chan cut me off.

"Come now Yoko, there is no need for childish sarcasm. I am sure Hiei is just nervous is all." Yus-chan's calm collective voice drifted into my ear like the winds of summer, sending little shock waves down my spine.

"Yes, yes that is the conundrum of today right, Fire baby is nervous? Honestly Yus-chan don't give him that much credit!" I know Yusuke means well but backing a stranger is a "no, no" in our code.

"Fine, I am heading out then Yo-chan." after nodding to me Yusuke leaves and I can't help sighing knowing it was my fault. _After all it's not like Hiei knows about Yus-chan little temper but who am I to tell him? If Fire baby is as smart as Yus-chan says then I am sure he will find out very soon, if not well, he lived a long life right?_

" Well I to am heading out Fire baby!" I shouted smirking as I herd Hiei snort knowing he will follow shortly. As I dash through the tree tops I finally catch up to Yus-chan.

"Hey, hey Yus-chaaan wait for me! Fire baby's being moody today ne?" I glance back real quick to let out a breath of relief when I noticed Hiei must have gotten impatient with our slow pace and decided he would meet up with us at the rendezvous point. "Well Yusuke, are we ditching him as planned?" for a moment I didn't think Yus-chan would answer, but his soothing voice called my attention.

"Yes Yoko, remember although hot-headed Hiei is not to be taken lightly."

I was slightly shocked he would even suggest that I was joking about this so I fixed him with a warning glare. "Of course Yusuke, never underestimate the enemy. Besides if push comes to shove and Koenma really does send a new Spirit Detective after us, well an enemy of an enemy eh?" motioning with my hands that the topic of discussion was over with, he understood and with a brief nod we continued on to our destination.

_I couldn't help reminiscing on all the times we stopped Koenma's little Spirit detectives, why I imagine Hiei wasn't even born yet, yes those were great times. _

"Yo-chan, thinking about our younger days?" I knew the question was coming before Yusuke even asked it, but its still nice to wait.

"Yes Yus-chan I was, perhaps fire-baby would join us some day? But lets not ramble on about what once was, I believe Hiei-san is on his last nerve ne."

After receiving the usual nod from Yusuke we picked up our pace and arrived at the meeting point and just as predicted Hiei was there, waiting for us, and looking very well like a pissed off demon would.

"What took you fools so long!" Hiei all but shouts at us _wow there goes my image of a always calm collected demon, perhaps he is still to young to join Yus-chan and I? After all it takes a lot of patients dealing with the older or more experienced of our preys. This changes all my hard work to! Why Inari-sama!_

"My apologies Fire-baby, I was searching for a rare herb and well Yus-chan being the lovable Ma-za-ku he is decided he would wait on me, please forgive are unworthiness oh great one!" I gave him a fake bow as well to provoke the little spit fire more. _Services him, treating us like were trash the fire kit has a long way to go before he's even mature enough to understand what he wants. I wonder though dose he really think Yus-chan and I are that easily manipulated? _I chanced a glance at Yusuke and noticed he was staring intently at the orb of souls. I had the mirror safely put in my pocket wondering not for the first time why Hiei would need us. _Then again Yus-chan has had that orb for as long as I can remember, but this mirror... mother."_

" Hn lets go, you have your items." Hiei's seemingly harsh che, command breaking my thoughts. Looking back at Yus-chan for good measure I seen him clutch the orb and as he met my gaze I knew what the message he was sending me "_it's mine and it will remain that way_" thats fine I had no intentions of stealing Yus-chan's most valued possession and I be damned before I let someone like Hiei steal it as well, after all he is but a pawn in our game.

Hiei took off to our final destination so we again followed, he disappeared on us and once we arrived I noticed he was talking with another Yoki, it appeared to be an ogre. _Again I find myself wondering why Hiei needs us if he can get mindless fools such as this disgrace of a Yoki to do his biddings, then again for something of a greater scale to take place one might need some underlings with a brain, something I must keep in mind. What is the little Kuromei scheming._

"Well what do we have here, Hiei planning a party?" Yusuke took a few cautions steps forward before finding a tree to lean against, I couldn't help but smirk knowing when Yusuke's sense of humor starts to show trouble rears is ugly head.

"Yo-chan, I think I shall stay and see what these to are up to. I believe you had prior engagements that need to be taken care of?" _Yus-chan plays his roles so professionally, indeed I do let us hope mother is doing better than yesterday._

"Ah, Yus-chan you're right I do have some where else I need to be, I am sure you'll be fine Fire-baby with that Ogre and all?" I didn't wait for Hiei's snide little comment as I leaped in the tree closest to me, glancing back at Yusuke making sure he remembers our plan, receiving a brief nod I continue on to my next destination the hospital.

~~~With Yusuke's group~~~

**"Gawf, what are we suppose to do without the other artifact Hiei!" **Goki shouts. Hiei stands to the side in silence clutching his sword every now and then, the only indication that he is less than amused by Goki's display of intelligence. Yusuke is standing not far from Hiei looking off to the side as another presences nears.

Before anyone could make any sudden moves or Goki could start complaining again a human boy wit vibrant orange hair came plowing through the forest area right in front of them. For the longest time no one said or did anything, just watching the strange human.

"Uh, you guys are going down! I the Great Kazuma Kuwabara am here to take back the Spirit...things!" Hiei now had a growing tick and Goki still looked confused at what was going on in front of him while Yusuke fake coughed to hold in his laugher.

"Yo-chan left to soon it's a shame he would in joy this, what has Koenma been doing all these years? Ah, his spirit detectives have gotten worse over the years." Yusuke muses as he watches the vibrant human child make a fool of himself, feeling slight petty for the boy. Hiei didn't look like he was about to do anything any time soon so Yusuke jumped in the tree above the boys head, Hiei following his lead.

"Excuse me Spirit detective-san I am needed else where until we meet again." Yusuke and Hiei vanished leaving Goki to handle the child.

**"bawhaha, this'll be fun haha!" **Goki taunts as he charges the boy.

~~~Back to Yoko on his way to the hospital~~~

_I know Yus-chan can take care of himself but sometimes I can't help but worry for him, he is my closets companion. The only reason I decided to take this job on was because of Yus-chan's persistence with the artifacts. It reminds me of that day so long ago..._

~~Flash back~~

_**"Yo-chan! Look what I found" a young Yusuke shouts. Yoko gasps as he notices the glowing green orb.**_

_**"Wow Yus-chan thats pretty!" Little Yoko exclaims looking at the glowing orb in Yusuke's hand. **_

_**"Who gave it to you Yus-chan?" Yusuke looked down, "Okaasan you...- **_

~~~End of flash back~~~

"Umph, ouch!" _and here I thought I was graceful Kami, running into trees. I guess thats what you get for daydreaming about the past again. Oh Yus-chan."_

I regain my balance heading to my next objective, my human mother.

I remembered to change my image to my human form, long red hair and emerald green eyes as I entered the hospital.

"Suiichi, oh thank goodness your here!" I herd a nurse shout as she practically trampled me in her rushed state to reach my person.

"Is it my mother, how is she?" I couldn't help but to ask with a bit of apprehension, although she wasn't my mother she did birth my human form and for that I can't help but take part of the blame for her sudden illness. The nurse nods frantically as she grabs my hand and leads me to the ICU. _Yus-chan were are you? I can't help but worry for my childhood companion, my one true friend...my lover._


End file.
